


Make Your Demands

by Karumasa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Dark Tony Stark, I suppose, Kissing, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Swearing, Violence, We Die Like Men, anything after the first avengers movie doesnt apply here, basically this shit is based like a few months after the new york battle, but only to the bad guys, he's very knife happy here, this is also my first time writing smut in like five years i'm terrible at it so have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karumasa/pseuds/Karumasa
Summary: This may just be the most boring kidnapping Tony has ever participated in (and trust him, he's participated in his fair share of kidnappings), but that doesn't mean the welcome back has to be less than stellar too.Kidnapping? Not Recommended.Welcome Back Sex? Required.





	Make Your Demands

**Author's Note:**

> its 5:57am and i wrote this in one shot after having watched john wick chapter 2  
> so all aboard the shitty writing and insomniac train! choo choo!

The day Tony walked into his workshop to find the Winter Soldier looming in the shadows was the day he thought that he was really and truly fucked.

He man Steve had been searching for, spending weeks to months at a time since the Battle of New York chasing leads and here he was in the flesh right under everyone’s noses.

So yeah, there were probably two ways this was going to go. Either Tony was going to get killed (or at the very least highly wounded) by the Hydra made assassin OR he was going to get yelled at by the dear ole Cap for withholding important information (which, fuck him. Cap never liked him anyway and wasn’t afraid to show it. So fuck him).

The way that it actually turned out was neither one of those options surprisingly.

Instead a mysterious option three rose from the dead to show its face. This option being fix the Winter Soldier’s arm and help him destroy Hydra.

Which was basically Tony asking for a death wish but signing for it to be delivered at a later date.

Hurray for having zero self-preservation what so ever.

So Tony chose option three. No dying (yet) and no terrible lecture via the one and only Captain America.

Tony figures it would be nothing but business.

He was wrong twice that day.

-

With in a month Tony had figured some things out. 

Like that the Winter Soldier did have some of Bucky Barnes’ memories from the 1940s, but he didn’t relate to them at all. 

To the Winter Soldier, home is the cold winters of Russia. Not a small apartment in Brooklynn with a headstrong, blond best friend.

On that note, Tony found out that the Winter Soldier really does NOT want to meet up with Steve Rogers. It took him a few visits for him to realize that ‘No, Steve isn’t allowed down here. No one is allowed down here unless I am, and Jarvis announces when someone is coming.’

It took being shown how true that is when Pepper made a surprise visit to bully Tony into signing some paperwork.

That’s also the day Tony found out the Winter Soldier truly lives up to his ghost reputation. He just disappeared into thin air this moment Jarvis announced a visitor.

It was also within this month that Tony found out the the Soldier didn’t remember all of his targets because one moment he’s all calm, playing fetch with Dummy, and the next he’s running away, flinching at every move Tony makes. 

It takes Tony getting frustrated and snapping for him to just tell him what the fuck is wrong only to be told that the Soldier had just remembered that he had killed Tony’s parents.

Being told that Tony had already known that, had complete access to literally every computer in the world if it was on a network and had found the video in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s database one day when he’d been bored and looking for some gossip.

Oh and did he find it.

The fit Tony had thrown that day was one to go down in history. And it wasn’t even about the death’s since Tony could never truly say he knew either of his parents. No, it was about the fact that they’d hidden it from him, most likely to use it against him like that damn video reel.

(Howard’s voice saying that Tony was his ‘best creation’ to this day makes him wish Howard was still alive just so he could kill the bastard himself.)

And besides, if there’s one person in this tower who really understands what torture can do to a person, especially civilians like they used to be, it would be Tony Stark.

So the first month had Tony learning a few things.

The second month had him realizing that the Winter Soldier understood flirting and was actually flirting back with Tony.

And if their relationship took off from there? Well no one had to know except Jarvis.

Tony always did have a thing for dangerous.

(Make that three things Tony was wrong about that first night.)

-

Getting kidnapped had gotten old by the time Tony was 16. 

It was always the same thing over and over again. Build weapons or die.

Interesting how that usually never works out for the kidnappers.

Kidnappings? Like 98% all the same.

One of the remaining 1% is held for the truly horrific kidnappings (read: Afghanistan (even that was also a build or die scenario)).

And that last 1% is for the kidnapping that are so boring that Tony wants to claw his own eyes out just for something interesting to happen.

And unfortunately for Tony, this specific kidnapping happened to fall into that boring, boring 1%.

-

When Tony woke up in a dirty ass cell with a pounding headache he knew that the next few hours/days were going to annoy him, all depending on how fast an escape could be thought up.

Dirty cells every kidnapper/villain seemed to have an affinity for? Check.

Everyone separated into different cells for kidnappers safety? Check.

Two strongest members drugged to the gills? Check.

Being the last awake with the drugged members exempt? Check.

Kidnapper hovering ominously outside the cell? Check. (And damn those were Hydra outfits weren’t they?)

Any form of demands being made? Not checked.

After waiting five minutes for the man to say anything at all Tony gave up. Laying back on the floor and covering his eyes, Tony prepared to wait.

Let the waiting game commence.

-

By the third day, Tony has enough understanding of the different guards’ personalities to form a viable escape plan. It was all too predictable if by the third day of captivity Tony had seen the same three guards repeatedly. 

Oh, he knew the other Avengers were going to be none too pleased witnessing said plan. But frankly, Tony didn’t give a fuck. He was bored. 

And nothing good ever came of Tony Stark being bored. Especially since he only held out this long in the hopes of something even mildly interesting happening. He waited three whole days and all he got was a lot of nothing from these Hydra bastards.

Such a damn waste of time.

The second guard shift always brought a young and flirty Hydra agent into the room alone. A Hydra agent in the business long enough to have been warned about a certain Anthony Edward Stark, but young and arrogant enough to disregard any warning thrown his way.

They’re Tony’s favorite type of people; for they’re so, so easy to manipulate.

Just before the second guard shift, Tony rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows, knowing how it’ll accentuate the muscles in his forearms, before leaning against the back wall of his cell. 

He could feel the press of the other Avengers’ eyes against his skin, but Tony paid no mind. Out of all of them, minimum Natasha and Clint should have a faint inkling that he had a plan. And if they didn’t?

Well… that wasn’t Tony’s problem, now was it?

So instead Tony watched as the current guard switched out with Tony’s target. Waiting until the young agent had gotten comfortable, Tony catches his gaze and sends a charming smile his way. 

Getting a sly smile back and knowing he had the agent’s full attention, Tony unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt before pretending to stretch and yawn, giving the steaming mug of coffee in the young man’s hand a longing gaze.

Looking back into the man’s eyes had Tony saying in his most wistful voice, “What would I have to do in order to get a cup of coffee like that?” 

The young agent looked between the coffee and Tony with a considering look. 

“I mean, I’d be willing to do just about anything.”

That made the agent drag his gaze over Tony’s body with a leer. “Anything?”

Smirking, Tony replied, “Anything.”

The agent stood up and walked to the cell door. “Kinda hard to do ‘anything’ for a cup of coffee while locked in a cell.”

Tony just shrugged.

“Who said I even had to leave the cell?”

A look of understanding came over the young man’s face before his eyes turned hard. “Stay by the wall.”

Tony holding up the scout’s honor sign made the agent snort even as he moved to press his hand to the biometric lock. That got sounds of protests from Clint that Tony promptly ignored.

Besides, Tony had to give credit to the young man for being cautious. Except for the fact that he was playing into Tony’s hand.

Maybe he should just give the man credit for being a well-behaved pawn.

Plans like these wouldn’t work without such lovely, obedient pawns after all.

Staying seated against the wall as the door locked behind the young man rewarded Tony with a heated gaze.

Slowing standing while unbuttoning his shirt more had the agent moving closer until they were almost flush, the man’s hands on either side of Tony’s head.

The thought of what was going to happen next sent a rush of heat down Tony’s back.

“So,” Tony drawled while looking up through his lashes, “what exactly do I need to do again?”

The young Hydra agent hummed as he dragged one hand off the wall and to Tony’s face, grasping his chin.

“There’s this rumor that you don’t take well to orders,” The agent said while tilting Tony’s head back. “I have a feeling, though, that those rumors aren’t true.” 

Soft puffs of air blew across Tony’s lips.

“So, I want you to prove me right and be an obedient bitch.”

The kiss Tony was dragged into was expected, planned for even. He wanted it to happen.

Didn’t mean he had to like it.

The Hydra agent tasted like two day old coffee (which if that’s the coffee Tony was pretending to sex out of this idiot, then he’d rather choke on his own tongue) and used far too much saliva.

It felt like he was trying to drown Tony via kiss.

Holding back a shudder of disgust, Tony gave a small encouraging moan in the back of his throat as he carefully slipped the agent’s knife out of its sheath.

When the kiss broke Tony made sure to make a show of licking his lips.

“You know,” Murmured the Hydra agent. “I always heard you were shameless. But to be willing to go so far for a cup of coffee with all your teammates watching is a level of shameless I wasn’t expecting.”

“Yeah, well,” Tony smirked, “There’s a lot about me you probably aren’t expecting.”

A look of confusion crossed the agent’s face before Tony struck out, knife sliding cleaning through the young man’s throat. The spray of blood across his face didn’t phase Tony at all. He just calmly pushed the corpse so it would fall to the floor before wiping the knife clean on the dead Hydra agent’s clothing. Checking all pockets, Tony tucked spare magazines into the pockets of his dress pants and strapped the gun holster to his thigh, checking that it was fully loaded and cocked.

The silence that had suddenly engulfed the room was broken by Clint’s strangled, “What the fuck was that?!”

So maybe the spies didn’t catch on that Tony had a plan.

If they thought he was actually going to fuck the man then they really didn’t make spies like they used to.

“That, Tweety bird,” Tony replied as he moved to the biometric lock. Using the knife to pry the plastic facing off, Tony got to work with rewiring. “was phase one.”

Tony smiled as the door unlocked when the last two wires were twisted together.

“Phase what now?!”

Yanking his door open, Tony got to work on the other four cells’ biometric locks, opening Steve’s and Bruce’s first so he could pull out the IVs that were feeding the two those damnable drugs.

Finishing by unlocking both Natasha’s and Clint’s cells, Tony walked over to the room’s only door and pressed his eye up to it, listening for any form of life.

Not hearing anything had him moving back over to check on Steve and Bruce. 

“Phase one, Bird Brain, phase one. Do try to keep up. We’re on a time crunch.”

Ignoring the incredulous stare he was getting from Clint and the appraising on from Natasha, he worked on dragging Bruce from his cell to Steve’s.

Dusting his hands off, Tony stood from where he had placed Bruce. Turning towards the spies, he pointed at them. “You two are going to stay here and guard these two since we don’t know how long it’ll take for the drugs to work out of their systems.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “And you’re going to….?”

“I’m going to follow through with phase two.”

“Phase two?”

Tony moves back to the door and listened outside again. “Find the weapon cache and, if possible, a computer.”

“You shouldn’t go out there alone. We don’t know how many Hydra agents are wandering around.

Rolling his eyes, Tony turned back to Clint and Natasha. “Considering they kept using the same three guards, I highly doubt there’s that many people here. If they had the people to spare it would make sense to keep using new guards so we can’t get a read on them.” Tony waved offhandedly towards the dead agent. “New guards means less chance of shit like that happening. So, instead of fighting me on this, you two” he pointed at the spies, “are going to stay here and protect the defenseless duo while I,” Tony gestured to himself, “go out and see where the hell they stashed our weapons.”

Tony clapped his hands together and smiled.

“Good talk.”

Before either one of them could get a word out, Tony slipped out of the room and silently closed the door behind him. 

Taking a deep breath he got to work.

-

It was laughable how easy the weapon’s room was to find. 

Tony knew his hypothesis that the place they were kidnapped to was understaffed was correct. Actually walking the halls just confirmed it. He’d only met a grand total of four agents during the time it took him to find the weapon’s room. 

Each and every single one of them was quickly and quietly dealt with via knife to the throat.

Messy, but effective.

It also had the added advantage of not alerting everyone else some thing was wrong like a gun shot would do.

Jimmying the door’s lock with a spare piece of wire he found dropped in the hall, Tony quickly entered and locked the door behind him.

First he went through and clipped another holster around his waist along with the loaded gun and some spare magazines for it, making sure to keep his pockets fairly organized. 

The place may have been eerily empty, but, in Tony’s mind, it was better to have the extra bullets and not need them than it is to need them and wind up dead.

Second, Tony grabbed Clint’s bow and quiver and threw them onto his shoulder.

Next came Natasha’s widow bites and handguns.

Lastly, Tony grabbed Steve’s shield and hoisted it up into the air.

Sure, Tony could get behind the idea of the shield and how it could be used in a variety of situations, he could even admit to being mildly impressed with Steve knowing so many different ways to use the shield. It didn’t mean Tony liked actually holding or using the shield himself.

In a pinch like this where he had no choice if he wanted to get it back to Steve himself, Tony would suck it up.

So sue him for preferring knifes and explosives. 

-

Okay, so maybe on the way back had a few extra Hydra guards running around. It’s not like there’s a lot of hiding spots Tony could’ve used to stash the bodies. In fact he only knows of three rooms so far. The one he was locked in, the weapon’s room, and what looked to be the agent’s group bedroom.

So, it means that Tony is actually using the shield for its intended purpose a.k.a blocking bullets.

Taking cover behind the shield, Tony grabbed the gun on his thigh and shot the Hydra agent’s coming at him, once in the chest and once in the head for each agent.

Continuing on to where the others were, Tony continued to take out Hydra agents, only having to reload once.

Slamming open the door, he immediately drops the shield before pistol whipping the agent in front of him. Tony grabs the agent by the hair and shoots him in the back of the head, point blank.

He looks up as he releases the now dead Hydra agent, seeing Natasha break the last living Hydra member’s neck. 

Tony counts 5 dead bodies as he takes in the room, excluding the guard he killed in order to break out.

He also notices that both Bruce and Steve are looking much more awake.

“Not that isn’t fun and all,” Tony states, “But I would like to leave before this place bores me more than it already has. It feels like my brain is melting.”

The sound of Tony’s voice has Bruce perking up. When Bruce looks over to where Tony is standing, though, he does a double take.

“Uhh, Tony, you got a little something…” Bruce gestures to his face.

Smirking, Tony hands off the weapons he was carrying to the appropriate owners, knowing he’s much more covered in blood than when he left. “Yeah, I know. It’s a good thing red’s my color, huh?”

After that escaping is a piece of cake. They even manage to find a computer room where Tony can put the network online and connect to Jarvis, leaving the A.I. to copy important documents before destroying the system. 

Hot-wiring a car leaves the team with nothing more than a six hour drive back to the tower.

-

Once back at the tower, and out of the check up Tony couldn’t talk his way out of because ‘Brucie Bear, really, I’m fine! Not a scratch on me!’ didn’t work until the doctor had checked for himself, Tony immediately went down to the workshop.

He was originally going to shower and put on fresh clothes, but Jarvis had informed him that Tony has a very worked up super assassin in his workshop that requires his ‘immediate attention.’”

Which is how Tony found himself pressed against a workshop wall the second his stepped through the doors.

Tony moaned as he was lifted into the air, heat already pooling in his stomach as his legs automatically wrapped around the waist in front of him.

The lips pressed against his had him relaxing into the touch, lips parting as an incessant tongue swiped across them. 

Moaning again as the other completely dominated the kiss, Tony ran his fingers through long, dark hair.

He gave a parting flick to the other’s tongue with his own before pulling back and gasping for breath.

Now that was a kiss Tony could get behind. Nothing like that terrible one from captivity.

Still catching his breath, Tony looks up into the steely blue gaze fix on him.

Smirking, he says, still breathless, “Did you miss me, Winter Wonderland?”

Winter didn’t reply, just dragged his eyes down Tony’s body, checking for injuries before shifting Tony’s weight in his arms to swipe at the blood smeared across Tony’s face.

“I’m fine,” Tony said, playing with the ends of Winter’s hair. “None of it’s mine.”

At that, Winter’s mouth was back on Tony’s, though much more demanding. Small whimpers were dragged out of Tony’s throat as he sucked lightly on Winter’s tongue.

The feel of a bulge against Tony’s own trapped erection had him grounding down for friction, ripping a whine from Tony as Winter fisted his hair in response. 

Pulling back from the kiss, Tony whispered, “Please,” as he ground down as hard as he could with the position he was being held in. 

Metal fingers ghosting along Tony’s neck before fisting his ruined, bloody shirt had him gasping.

His shirt being ripped off made liquid fire shoot down his spine.

“Jesus fuck, please.”

The growled “mine” had Tony scrambling for purchase on wide shoulders as he shuddered.

“Yours,” Tony gasped.

Being dragged in for another kiss, Tony could feel metal finger dip below his waistband. Pushing against the cool metal, he moaned in encouragement.

The ripping of his pants had Tony breaking away from the kiss again.

“Fuck, shit, fuck. God, that’s so hot. Holy shit.”

Tony eyed the arms holding him up as they flexed and moved, loving the power they held. Loving how safe they felt.

Cool metal swiping across his hole caused him to squeak and shoot up to meet Winter’s gaze. The raised eyebrow confused Tony’s lust-addled brain until he followed Winter’s gaze, laughing once he realized he had went commando the day he’d got kidnapped. 

Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“What can I say? I was prepared until my plans were rudely interrupted.”

Winter snorted before going back to softly rubbing Tony’s hole, moving closer to whisper in Tony’s ear.

“Always prepared, aren’t you, котёночек?”

Baring his throat, Tony groaned, long and low as Winter immediately went for his sweet spot, sucking a mark under his jaw.

Tony squirmed at the feeling. 

“Please.”

A bite above his collarbone had him arching, head pressed against the wall as he tried to get as close as possible to the sensations Winter was giving him.

Tony tugged in those dark strands.

“Come on, please, more.”

Winter’s growl vibrates against the skin of his throat before he was hauled back into a mind blowing kiss.

Distracted, the shock of a cold, wet finger pressing into him made him tense before relaxing and baring down, wanting more.

Tony whined when the finger was removed.

The sound of a zipper being undone and then the warm press of Winter’s cock against his own had him moaning shamelessly into the kiss. 

This time Winter broke off with a growl as the finger returned. “Mine.”

Tony could only nod rapidly as his body tried to decide if it wanted to rut against the hard press of Winter’s erection or the metal pressing up into him again.

Winter made the decision for him by pressing him harder against the wall, making any movement near impossible.

“Mine.”

Another finger pressed in along side the first, pumping in and out at a languid pace, purposefully avoiding directly touching Tony’s prostate.

“Goddamnit, you fucking tease,” Tony ground out between clenched teeth, still trying to rut down and only achieving the minimal of squirming. 

A third finger was added as Winter latched onto one of Tony’s nipple, gaining a shouted, “Fuck!”

The fingers spread in between thrusts, spreading Tony for what was to come.

Tony tugged sharply at Winter’s hair when those fingers finally pressed against his prostate, earning him a growl from the man at the same time Tony let out a loud moan. 

When those fingers left, Tony choked on a whimper as he struggled slightly from the empty feeling, until the blunt press against his hole made Tony still.

Tony’s wrists were gathered and pressed against the wall above his head by Winter’s flesh hand, metal hand latching onto Tony’s waist.

Blue eyes met Tony’s and held them. 

The growled “You’re mine” was accentuated by the slow slide of Winter’s cock filling Tony inch by inch. 

It felt like the breath had been punched out of Tony’s lungs by the time he was fully seated, staying still until he couldn’t physically take it anymore.

“Please, for the love of god, please move.”

Tony tried squirming but the hand holding his waist hostage only tightened, guaranteeing bruises.

The idea of said bruises had Tony moaning and struggling slightly harder.

“Say it.”

Tony whined at the demand, brain struggling to understand with the heat under his skin and slight brush just far enough to not touch god fucking damn it but tease that sweet spot inside of him

“Wha- what?”

Winter pulled his hips back slowly, until just the head of his cock remained, before snapping up hard and holding still again.

Tony threw his head back, smacking into his own thankfully instead of concrete wall.

“Holy fucking shit!”

“Say you’re mine,” snarled Winter.

Gasping for breath, Tony obliged.

“I’m yours, all yours. Pleasepleaseplease move. I’m all yours, baby, so please, take me.”

The second those words were said did Winter set a brutal pace, punching breathy sounds out of Tony with each thrust.

“Oh fuck, fuck, oh god, Winter please.”

The metal hand on his waist shifted so it encircled it instead, shifting Tony’s body and angle of Winter’s thrusts. Now instead of grazing that sweet spot, he pressed against it with every slide of his cock.

Tony choked on a moan at the change, trying to rut down towards the feeling while simultaneously get away from it being too much. Winter just locked the plates in his arm, forcing Tony to stay in place and take it, the mechanic’s noises increasing in frequency.

“Winter, baby, please,” Tony pleaded, pushing against the hand holding his wrists. “Please let me cum.”

The grip tightened as Winter shook his head, pace never faltering. “Like this.”

Tony whined when the meaning sunk in.

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t.”

“You can,” Winter growled. “You will.”

The growl, dark and dangerous, paired with the near constant press against Tony’s sweet spot made the coil in his stomach wind tighter.

The sharp spike of pain as blunt teeth dug into the side of his neck made the coil snap, Tony’s mouth open in a silent scream as his dick twitched where it was pressed between them as it shot white strips of cum onto his stomach.

Winter thrust harder as Tony’s body clenched rhythmically, milking his cock. Just as it edged on the side of painfully oversensitive for Tony did Winter find his own release.

Tony moaned at the feeling of being filled, dropping his head to Winter’s shoulder as drowsiness spread throughout his body.

He placed soft kisses to Winter’s neck when the other man finally released Tony’s wrists and started to gently massage his arms to get blood flow back into them.

Trying to speak while pressed into Winter’s skin apparently didn’t work very well when the super soldier cocked his head in a silent question.

Tony tried again, only this time with his mouth free from the warmth of Winter’s skin.

“Best welcome home greeting ever, Winter Wonderland. 100% approved.”

The assassin gave a snort of amusement as he gripped Tony’s hips, gently lifting him off and to the floor, steadying the mechanic when he swayed.

The slick feel of cum running down the inside of his thighs made Tony flush with heat even though he knew there was no way in hell he’d be able to go another round so soon. 

The feeling of dried flaky blood on the other hand was downright vile. Blood is only good in the heat of the moment.

Collapsing onto Winter’s chest, Tony sighed as his eyes closed before mumbling, “Bed.” 

“Shower.” Was the response. “Then bed.”

And with a plan like that, who was Tony to argue?

**Author's Note:**

> remember kids, always double tap for maximum dead
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://karumasa.tumblr.com)


End file.
